Oracle 15: Shocking! Coverage Turns Disaster
Oracle 15: Shocking! Coverage Turns Disaster (ショッキング！カバレッジは、災害をオンにします Shokkingu! Kabarejji wa, saigai o on ni shimasu) is the fifteenth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis The TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department had a special coverage for the 2016 national elections. But the coverage turned into a disaster as the Chariot Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers attacked a park somewhere in Hirakawa City. Plot Five weeks after Cyan, Irie and Chariot Monster Ardent defeated against the Armored Fighters, the TransHead TV News and Public Affairs Department had an all-day special coverage for the 2016 national elections. Anaira, who is the head of the said department, became one of the news presenters for the special coverage along with other veteran TransHead TV journalists. While Anaira was inside in the news studio along with her fellow veteran journalists and political experts; Kohei and Hiroshi cover their updates from Takenaka City, Ayako covers her updates from Ohshima City, and Chisato covers her updates from Takahata City for the coverage. Meanwhile, Fatima also participated in the coverage as one of the celebrity call center agents who received complaints and/or problems about the elections through phone calls. On the other hand, Minori and Ryoko stayed in Anaira's office, observing the entire Hirakawa City while watching the news coverage. They were talking about the possible attack of the Chariots after the defeat of the Chariot Fighters five weeks ago. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen conducted a new plan to attack Hirakawa City again. He ordered his fellow Chariot Fighters to go to the human world along with the Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc again and face again the Armored Fighters since their defeat five weeks ago. Cyan thought to herself that this will be her revenge plan against Anaira. A few hours later; the Armored Force Fighters, to be led by Alejandra Izumi, went to TransHead TV Media Center building to visit Anaira and other Armored Fighters. But when they went to Anaira's office, she saw Minori and Ryoko observing the Hirakawa City through digital map in Anaira's laptop. They greeted the Armored Force Fighters and told them that Anaira was busy for the news coverage. Alejandra understood what Minori and Ryoko said, but when she and her fellow Armored Force Fighters went outside of the office, Minori told them that they should stay until Anaira came for her break time. At break time, Anaira came in to her office and she saw the Armored Force Fighters waiting them. She asked them what brings up here. Alejandra said that they're going to visit her. Then she answered that they've already voted in the election, except for Haruka, who is at a minor age. But Minori and Ryoko told them that they've received a report that the Chariots attacked a public park somewhere in Hirakawa City. Because of this, Anaira told to the kids and Armored Force Fighters to go to the location. Meanwhile, Kohei, Fatima and other Armored Fighters received a message that they must go to the public park where the Chariots attacked there. In a public park, the Armored Fighters came and saw the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers attacking people who were in the park. They transformed themselves in their armor form and started to attack the Chariot Soldiers. On the other hand; the Armored Meister Fighters, along with Alejandra, faced the Chariot Fighters. They defeated them immediately using their respective finishers: Meister Slash for the Armored Meister Fighters, Energy Slash for the Armored Energy Fighters, and Force Burst for the Armored Force Fighters. The people thanked the Armored Fighters for saving them. Returned back to Chariot Empire Headquarters, the Chariot Fighters was dismayed because of their defeat against the Armored Fighters. Cyan, on the other hand, felt disgusted for her defeat, and she returned back to her room to make another plan. At night, Anaira headed back to the news room to join again with her fellow veteran newscasters and a political analyst for the partial and unofficial counting of votes for the national elections. On the other hand; Minori and Ryoko, along with Fatima and the Armored Force Fighters, watched the coverage thru television in Anaira's office. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan/Chariot Fighter Chaser (シアン/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Shian/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā); Prof. Natsuri Kanzaki (神崎 なつり Kanzaki Natsuri): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Ryoji Ichikawa: Takeru Hirakawa *Yui Inoue (井上 由井 Inoue Yui): Miyuki Takeda (武田 みゆき Takeda Miyuki) *Shojiro Nagano: Russel Asami *Mayu Kitadani: Hiromi Kushida *Prof. Raine Tatsumi: Anaira Fukuzawa (福沢 アナイラ Fukuzawa Anaira) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Chaser Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 17 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「PROJECT FORCE」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 115, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 15: The Missing Piece, and The Zenith episode 10. *Veteran newscasters Takeru Hirakawa and Miyuki Takeda of GP-NET's flagship newscast, News On The Dot, made a guest appearance in this episode. **Also, veteran journalist and documentarist, Russel Asami, also had a guest appearance in this episode. *Anaira Fukuzawa, who is the in-suit stunt double for Armored Fighter 01, had a guest appearance in this episode as a political analyst. *Cyan's actress, Ranmaru Hasegawa, appeared in this episode as a political analyst. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes